Time Traveler  Up for adoption!
by Miss Lily Rose Snape
Summary: Severus tells his daughter about his and Hermione's crazy life together... M for later.. i don't have the time to finish the story, so if you want it, message me and then take it!


I'm sitting on light house beach with Sabella. It was her tenth birthday yesterday. Everyday she looks more and more like her mother. I'm glad about that. She has her mothers shoulder length, curly hair, her smile and her button nose, but she has my black oily hair and my pale skin. Though her eyes are neither of ours, unlike my black ones and her mothers hazel ones hers are bright blue. There her own eyes.

We have spent the day here. We have swum, and we have built a sand castle. We have eaten hotdogs and fries we brought from the vendor in the parking lot. We don't have a blanket, or any towels, and so we are all sandy and damp and pleasantly tired, and we sit watching little children running back and forth in the waves and big silly dogs loping after them.

The sun is setting behind us as we stare at the water.

"Tell me a story," says Sabella as she leans against me.

I put my arm around her. "A made up story, or a real one?"

"A real one".

"Who about?"

"A story about you and mum... when mum was a little girl".

"Hmm. Okay. Once upon a time there was a very smart Muggleborn witch who had just started at a magical school named Hogwarts. She was one of the smartest—

"_The_ smartest!"

"All right then. She was _the_ smartest Witch of her age. Though her first friends she made just happened to be the dumbest Wizards for there age—

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are not dumb!"

"Yes they are"

"No there not. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are really smart, there Auror's!"

"How many times do I have to tell you they are not your Uncles?"

"But they are! Just like Uncle Draco!"

"Hmm... Do you want me to tell you a story or not?"

"Yes..."

"Well good. Be quiet then... Once your mother started at the magical school all of her teachers told her she was the smartest witch of her age as did all her friends. Almost every person that met her knew she was very bright indeed—

"All except one person!"

"All except one," I agree. "He was her Potions teacher. He always picked on her in front of her peers and teased her because she was smart. He was one of the meanest—

"_The_ meanest!"

"_The_ meanest," I agree again, "teacher there was—

"But..."

"But... he was only mean because he was a spy and he was spying on a very evil dark wizard who would kill him if he blew his cover. Your mother not realising this, spent the next 6 years of her schooling trying to get his approval and praise but she never succeeded. She left school at the beginning of her 7th year and ran off with her friends to save the Wizarding world. At the end of her 7th year there was a war and the evil dark Wizard was killed. The Potions master was killed and found out to actually have been on the good side the whole time, and so everyone lived happily ever after... except him. The End!"

Sabella punches me in the stomach. "Finish the story. I know that's not the end."

"Ooof. How can I finish anything if you beat me up like that? Geez."

Sabella giggles. "Ok I wont do it again if you finish the story".

I sigh, wondering how many times I have told this story to her.

"Well the mean Potions Master actually lived, but because so many of the evil dark wizards followers were after him because he was a traitor he went into hiding as a muggle. He lived an unhappy life for 4 years, he had quits teaching after the war and moved into a small apartment in a muggle town. He spent his time drinking and not speaking to anyone but the bartender John at the muggle bar he went to. But one night when walking home from the bar he hears some movements behind him and turns to see to men dressed in black Wizarding robes walking towards him. He quickly reaches down for his wand only to be shot with two spells and falls unconscious."

I wake up. I'm lying on something soft. Mmm... John must have taken me home.. again. My bed's really soft... that's weird. I open my eyes but close them again quickly. The light is so bright. I'm sure I shut the curtains in my room for this exact reason. Gods my head hurts. Maybe I have some hang-over potion left in my draw. I roll over to look only to find myself on the floor. Were the fuck am I?

"Ohh no, sorry... umm Professor Snape... are you ok?"

Hmm that voice sounds familiar. Wait a minute how do they know my name oh shit. I jump up fast opening my eyes trying to ignore the pain of the light.

"Who the—

I start asking but stop as I feel like I'm going to be sick. Gods my head really hurts. I shut my eyes again. I feel around and find the bed I was on and climb back on and lie down. My legs aren't steady enough to hold me up. Suddenly there's someone with a wet cloth at my face. It makes me jump and reach for my wand. But there's no wand in my pocket to reach for.

"Sshh please don't move around to much... I don't want you to be sick on my floor again..." says the familiar voice and then the hands are on my face again with the wet cloth. I don't jump this time but start to relax. Suddenly I remember something.

"Who are you?"

"Umm... Her—Hermione..."

Yes that name was also very familiar, maybe if... but then the voice started humming and I am asleep.

I wake up. The beds soft. Were am I? Oh yes I remember that familiar voice. I open my eyes. My head doesn't hurt. The light isn't that bright either. I look around the room. I'm not on a bed but on a lounge. There's books all over the walls, a fire place and two doorways leading from the room.

I slowly sit up and try to look through the first doorway. It leads to a kitchen. The latter looks like a hallway. The house reminds me of a muggle home. Maybe the owner of this place is a muggle?

No that can't be right... the voice had called me 'Professor Snape', and when I meet muggles I tell them my name is Sage. So that slightly narrows it down... A, if I remember correctly, female witch, who knows me as Professor... Yes _very_ slightly narrows it down.

I hear a movement behind me. I reach for my wand as I jump up turning towards the noise. Damm no wand. Were had that gone to? I find myself looking at a lump on an armchair with a curly mess of hair poking through the top.

This must be the nameless voice. Wait she did tell me her name did she not? Hmm what was it again? Hhh... Her... Hermione! Yes that was it! Oh shit! Granger...

"What the fuck am I to do now?" I sigh to myself.

Suddenly the lump is no longer a lump but a girl—_woman_ standing in front of me with her wand pointed directly between my eyes. I gasp in shock then scowl wishing I had my wand.

The gir—woman sighs and drops her wand. "Oh it's just you..." she mumbles to me as she sits back into her seat/bed.

"I'm amazed Miss Granger that you are so easily convinced I am who I look like and also to find out the way you would treat an deatheater!" I snap back at her.

She laughs at me only making my scowl deepen. "Professor first of all, I have been with you all night and have already checked to see if it were truly you and I have so many wards over my apartment that there is no chance of anyone getting in here and taking your place. Secondly, I was there when Harry defeated Voldemort—"

I flinch.

"and proclaimed you to actually had been on the good side the whole time and you only killed Dumbledore on his orders..."

I try speaking now but she just continues speaking as though she had not noticed.

"... and thirdly why are you not dead?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" I growl as I turn away trying to find a way out.

"I know you don't have to but I thought I would at least deserve to know, since I saved your life and all..."

"Saved my life? When?.. How?"

"Yes saved your life! When, last night. How, I happened to be on my way home from work, luckily I had decided to walk home last night for the first time. As I was turning up my street I saw some lights flashing and raised voices at the other end of the street. I ran towards it not even realising they were curses, just wanting to make sure everything was ok, but when I got there, there you were lying on the ground blood everywhere and two men standing above you throwing curses at you. I stunned them, ran to you and stopped most of the bleeding then took you back to my place after obliviating them at least 20 years back. I didn't even realise it was you until I had washed all the dried blood from your face... Oh yeah, sorry I think they broke your nose and I'm not to sure if I fixed it right, I did it on the side of the road in semi-darkness... so yeah..."

I quickly raised my hand to my nose... no everything feels right.

"Yes you did fine... thankyou for everything."

Granger looked at me as though I had asked her to marry me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing... just..."

"Spit it out!" I say a little harsher than I ment to.

" Fine! I just wasn't sure if my hearing was right or did the evil Severus Snape say thankyou?"

"Haha very funny... Now that we have finished our little chat I would like to leave."

"I'm sorry you can't. First of all, we haven't finished our little talk as you haven't told me your story, Secondly there's no chance of leaving here unless you know how to get past 20 deatheaters standing out the font of my apartment block, and lastly if I could let you go I wouldn't until you had changed you shirt because I honestly think people may stare."

I look down at my white shirt to see it covered in blood.

"Don't you know any cleaning charms?"

"Of course I do it's just that 'they' have put up some anti-magic spells on the block and I didn't feel to comfortable taking off my former Professor's clothes while he is unconscious."

"So you rather it when they are conscious mmm Miss Granger?" I spat back.

Her face turns bright red and she lowers her head covering her face with her hair.

"It's called sarcasm Miss Granger..." felling a little uncomfortable my self, "So how are 'they' not getting in here? Especially if you can not use magic?"

"Well my wards are still intact and my apartment is like grimmal place, no-one can see it except the secret keeper and who the secret keeper wants to see it..."


End file.
